ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Species 8675309
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 08:56, 21 July 2006 (UTC) Compromise on "Schisms" That was a good compromise on . I assume you saw that I had removed the very long quote that was the entire poem Ode to Spot. That was a really good idea of yours to just put a couple of lines, and then a link to the rest. Kudos to you :) --OuroborosCobra talk 04:45, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Redirects I deleted your "Face of the enemy" redirect because: * We already have a properly capitalised redirect, ; and * A search for "Face of the enemy" would give you the page as the first hit anyway. As such a redirect is not necessary. – Cleanse 02:25, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Redirects may be "cheap", but they also should only be potential article titles, not general phrases. Please don't keep recreating them, at least without discussion at Talk:Aldebaran whiskey.--31dot 10:02, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Wikipedia Please do NOT copy information directly from Wikipedia. Memory Alpha is a CC-BY-NC wiki, which means information from a wiki, like Wikipedia, can not be posted here, and vice versa. Information copied from Wikipedia in violation of the copyright will be deleted and removed from the edit history. If the information is non-canon anyways, a simple link to Wikipedia will do. - 06:54, November 25, 2011 (UTC)